Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of pharmaceutical compositions and methods for the treatment of obesity and for affecting weight loss in individuals.
Description of the Related Art
Obesity is a disorder characterized by the accumulation of excess fat in the body. Obesity has been recognized as one of the leading causes of disease and is emerging as a global problem. Increased instances of complications such as hypertension, non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, arteriosclerosis, dyslipidemia, certain forms of cancer, sleep apnea, and osteoarthritis have been related to increased instances of obesity in the general population.
Obesity has been defined in terms of body mass index (BMI). BMI is calculated as weight (kg)/[height (m)]2. According to the guidelines of the U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), and the World Health Organization (WHO) (World Health Organization. Physical status: The use and interpretation of anthropometry. Geneva, Switzerland: World Health Organization 1995. WHO Technical Report Series), for adults over 20 years old, BMI falls into one of these categories: below 18.5 is considered underweight, 18.5-24.9 is considered normal, 25.0-29.9 is considered overweight, and 30.0 and above is considered obese.
Prior to 1994, obesity was generally considered a psychological problem. The discovery of the adipostatic hormone leptin in 1994 (Zhang et al., “Positional cloning of the mouse obese gene and its human homologue,” Nature 1994; 372:425-432) brought forth the realization that, in certain cases, obesity may have a biochemical basis. A corollary to this realization was the idea that the treatment of obesity may be achieved by chemical approaches. Since then, a number of such chemical treatments have entered the market. The most famous of these attempts was the introduction of Fen-Phen, a combination of fenfluramine and phentermine. Unfortunately, it was discovered that fenfluramine caused heart-valve complications, which in some cases resulted in the death of the user. Fenfluramine has since been withdrawn from the market. There has been some limited success with other combination therapy approaches, particularly in the field of psychological eating disorders. One such example is Devlin, et al., Int. J. Eating Disord. 28:325-332, 2000, in which a combination of phentermine and fluoxetine showed some efficacy in the treatment of binge eating disorders. Of course, this disorder is an issue for only a small portion of the population.
In addition to those individuals who satisfy a strict definition of medical obesity, a significant portion of the adult population is overweight. These overweight individuals would also benefit from the availability of an effective weight-loss composition. Therefore, there is an unmet need in the art to provide pharmaceutical compositions that can affect weight loss without having other adverse side effects.